


Even When All Seems Lost

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: A look into a world where Darkness rules and the Chosen One is doomed to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Thank you to the mod/mods of this fest for being so patient with me and allowing me to switch over to a self prompt so last minute. I was really really stuck with the prompt I had chosen and they very kindly allowed me an extension and it was quite a long one. Also, thank you to my beta, L who put up with my block and constantly tried to motivate me to write, sharing invaluable tips and encouraged me all throughout this fest. I know Seers cannot control their visions in the actual Harry Potter world but for the sake of this story, they can. Besides, very little about Seers is known in the Harry Potter world, so I took some creative liberty in this. Okay, no. I took a lot of creative liberty. Also, this is fixed in a world where Harry Potter doesn’t actually exist. This is partly Harry Potter/MAMA AU.

“Expelliarmus!” Yifan yelped, ducking away when a Stunning Spell came at him. The wizard’s wand flew out of his hand and the Auror flicked his own.

 

“Stupefy!” There was a loud thump and the wizard slumped to the ground. Yifan spun around, throwing another spell at a nearby witch, her face a snarling mask as she lunged for his colleague.

 

Baekhyun screamed in pain when a loud ripping sound was heard, the fabric of his shirt tearing open as a gash opened up across his chest as if he had been slashed by a sword. Blood spurted from the wound and his hand flew upwards to cover it. He stumbled, backing away from the wizard cloaked in black, a Death Eater’s mask sneering down at him. His wand lowered and in that split second, the Death Eater yelled.

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

Green light exploded from his wand, heading straight for the injured Auror. Baekhyun ducked away, his heart rate accelerating. His ears roared as the green light filled his vision. He brought up his wand, adrenaline speeding through him.

 

“Expecto Patronum!” A silvery beagle leapt in front of the Death spell, shattering into fragments the moment the poison green light made contact. The fragments dissolved, taking the spell with it. Baekhyun twisted his head to see his boyfriend smile reassuringly at him before a flash of red light caught his attention and he spun away to deflect the spell.

 

Yifan sighed in relief and waved his wand, levitating a nearby wizard into another as he rushed towards his friend. He had been prepared to jump in but Jongdae had always been perceptive towards his boyfriend. He pressed a hand against Baekhyun’s back to support him and the younger man turned to look at him in surprise.

 

“Be more careful.” Were the only words he managed to get out before Jongdae yelled out, in need of assistance and Yifan was off to help.

 

Baekhyun murmured a quick healing spell and darted off to help hold off the Death Eaters. There were so many of them, cornering them towards the little fort that they had managed to procure themselves at the top of a cliff in Scotland.

 

The Wizarding War was upon them and they were losing badly. The law enforcement had mostly been taken over by the Dark Lord and his followers, and so many people have been killed. The Muggles had not been spared from the war. Muggle governments all over the world were being taken over by the Dark Lord’s followers and Baekhyun shuddered to think of the chaos that had been unleashed.

 

//\\\

 

Yixing’s eyes fluttered close and he inhaled deeply, emptying his mind. Luhan watched him closely, hand curled tightly around his wand. His best friend’s breathing evened and he seemed to slip into a trance.

 

“Legilimens.” He whispered and the world around him spun as Yixing let him into his mind. The scenes he could see flickered wildly, colour speeding past them as the Seer pointed them towards the Dark Lord’s mind in all the chaos happening around them.

 

Luhan gritted his teeth as Yixing cleared a path for him into the Dark Lord’s mind for him to do his thing. Cold sweat beaded at the back of his neck and he was nearly drawn out of the vision when a hand covered his wand hand.

 

His focus shifted slightly and he sensed a movement. His shoulders tensed when the Dark Lord moved slightly, his triumphant thoughts as he surveyed the battlefield fading for a moment. _Focus, Luhan_. Yixing’s voice was like a splash of cold water, shocking him back into focus.

 

 _Hurry, my shields won’t hold us for long._ His best friend’s words floated past his ears and he took action, flicking his wand in his mind’s eye, concentrating on the damage he wanted to do.

 

The pain hit him like a freight train, punching the air out of his lungs when the Dark Lord screamed, finally aware that there was someone in his mind. His Occlumency shields slammed up so fast that Luhan flew backwards, out of the chair he had been sitting in. His eyes flew open as he gasped for air, chest heaving violently. Sweat ran down his face as he struggled to regain control over his breathing.

 

Yixing was by his side in an instant, hand resting on his shoulder. His face was full of worry as he gazed down at his best friend.

 

“I… I did it.” Luhan managed to gasp out. Yixing’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and with the extra support, Luhan could get to his feet. He winced as he thought of the massive headache he managed to give the Dark Lord. It had taken most of his energy and the Dark Lord would be out of commission for quite some time.

 

Yixing had managed to help out by digging up some of Voldemort’s oldest, most painful memories and combined with Luhan’s spell, they would have incapacitated the Dark Lord for about a week or so. He would withdraw his forces and that alone would buy them some more time.

 

“Good job, Ge.” Yixing whispered, knowing that any loud noises would hurt Luhan’s head even more as he settled his best friend onto the bed nearby. Luhan laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

 

“Rest well.” The brunette murmured as he tugged the covers up to his chin and bent to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

//\\\

 

Joonmyun surveyed the battlefield grimly. Yixing and Luhan had done their job and as predicted, the Dark Lord had called his forces away while he rested. Luhan’s predictions that the Dark Lord would refuse for his men to fight without his presence had come true. Voldy’s always never liked to be dependent on anyone. The Auror mused quietly, fingering his wand.

 

“Joonmyun.” The serious tone caught him off guard when he turned to face Minseok. The elder was injured, with a serious gash across his face and he leaned all of his weight on his right leg.

 

“You better come see this.” Joonmyun’s blood ran cold and he followed as Minseok limped away. His fist curled tighter around his wand as worry for his boyfriend rippled through him.

 

The dining room was full of wounded wizards and witches who had survived the day. Joonmyun was relieved to see that most of his friends were alive. Yifan was still standing, though his face was smudged with dirt and blood, his shirt torn. He nodded wearily at Joonmyun as they approached him.

 

Joonmyun’s heart nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw who was lying in the cot Yifan was standing over. Yixing was bent over, moving his wand slowly over the injured man. He straightened up as Joonmyun approached, a look of empathy crossing his features.

 

“Soo…” Joonmyun whimpered as his knees buckled beneath him. His fiance was lying in the cot, clothes covered in blood. His face was pale and his eyes were shut tight. Joonmyun let out a sob and fell to his knees beside the cot.

 

“He’s alive. Only just.” Yixing informed him as he took Kyungsoo’s hand into his. The pale skin was cold and limp, the man himself unresponsive. Joonmyun pressed his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and stayed there.

 

Yifan’s face was creased with tiredness as Yixing moved towards him. He tried to shake him off when the younger gripped his wrist, trying to guide him into a chair.

 

“Heal the others first. I will live.” He mumbled but Yixing was persistent, manhandling him till he gave in and sat down. The tip of Yixing’s wand tickled him as he pressed it gently against the slash in his cheek. The magic tingled slightly but the sensation quickly faded as the wand was moved away. Yifan took the opportunity to pull Yixing down, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. Yixing did not resist, cuddling into his boyfriend easily as Yifan wrapped long limbs around him.

 

“I was worried about you.” Yixing murmured as Yifan held him, a moment of peace among the chaos all around them. Yifan pressed his nose into Yixing’s hair and dropped a kiss on his head tenderly.

 

“I can take care of myself.” He whispered back and Yixing sighed softly, reluctantly extracting himself from his boyfriend’s arms as Luhan appeared in his line of sight, worry creasing his brow.

 

“We need you out front.” Luhan’s eyes were serious and Yixing nodded, shooting Yifan an apologetic glance before following his best friend out to where more patients awaited.

 

//\\\

 

Sehun was barely breathing. His shirt was a mess, covered in blood and sweat. It had taken a lot of effort for Luhan to pry his sobbing boyfriend off his injured body in order get him checked out. Jongin was still trembling even as the elder handed him a draught of peace to drink.

 

They were not supposed to have been directly involved with the battle. Joonmyun had vehemently refused to allow them anywhere near the battlefield, using the excuse that they had needed scouts in the surrounding woods to get the two of them out of the battlefield. But they had run into some Deatheaters that resulted into a near death battle for Sehun.

 

If it had not been Chanyeol who had been close enough to the woods to hear them, the two younger wizards would have lost their lives. Sehun had been brought in on the brink of consciousness and had slipped into a deep sleep after Luhan had sent Yixing out to watch over him.

 

Jongin sipped on the potion quietly as Luhan set about healing the scrapes and bruises that he had sustained during the battle. The wizards whom they had met seemed have a penchant for Sectumsempra as Sehun’s torso had been slashed to oblivion. Jongin had a long gash running down his left arm but had escaped relatively unscathed.

 

Luhan carefully wrapped the wound in a bandage before straightening up to pull his friend into a hug. Jongin had stopped shaking as the potion took effect and he blinked sleepy eyes up at his hyung. Luhan smiled and patted the younger’s cheek fondly before leading him to an empty cot.

 

He started to pack away the medical supplies when a hand on his wrist stopped him. The honey haired man looked up to see Minseok smiling down at him. The elder had a small gash across his forehead that had dried blood on it. Luhan could have cried with relief as his husband enveloped him in a crushing hug.

 

“You’re alright.” He breathed and Minseok kissed him.

 

“A little beaten up but alright.”

//\\\

 

Chanyeol considered himself lucky as Zitao fussed over him, murmuring healing spells. The Essence Of Dittany was reserved for the more seriously injured patients thus they had to resort to healing charms that Zitao was not very capable at.

 

He watched quietly as Yixing trickled some Sleeping Draught into Sehun’s mouth, to prevent him from waking up and going into shock from the pain of his wounds.

 

“Vulnera Sanentur.” The Seer murmured as he moved his wand over the younger wizard’s wounds. The blood dripping steadily from Sehun’s wounds slowed considerably and Yixing waved his wand again, repeating the incantation twice more in order to heal the wounds completely.

 

He sat back on his heels, looking exhausted as Luhan appeared back in the dining room with Minseok tagging along. Luhan took one look at his best friend and dragged him to his feet.

 

“You, my friend, are going straight to bed.” Yixing had only taken a short nap after their foray into Lord Voldemort’s mind, claiming that he was not as affected and had been up ever since then healing patients. He was too tired to argue as Luhan handed him over to his boyfriend who cuddled him close.

 

Chanyeol winced slightly when Zitao gripped his arm too hard. He tucked his wand carefully back into his pocket one handed as he allowed his boyfriend to strip him of his wrecked shirt to see the wounds underneath. Muggle clothes were comfortable. He decided as he watched other wizards being brought in from the battlefield. Only his circle of eleven friends wore muggle clothes.

 

He wondered if Joonmyun might make wearing muggle clothes mandatory considering that it was much easier to move in them and made battling so much easier with lesser fabric obstructing them.

 

“Yeol.” Zitao’s voice pulled him from his memories of the battle and he blinked. His boyfriend looked concerned as he braced an arm against his back to help him up.

 

“I’m fine.” He replied and smiled. Zitao nodded, tucking himself under Chanyeol’s arm.

 

“Let’s grab some dinner.”

 

//\\\

 

Fury rippled through his body as he tried to ignore the intense throbbing his head. The pain was crippling him, disabling his ability to see into that Seer’s mind. He knew the Seer held the key to his end and he needed to end him before the Seer could.

 

But he was always so protected. He was never alone. His psychic friend was always by his side and the Seer was good in his Occlumency. He was too powerful despite his frail appearance.

 

Now they had managed to disable his most useful tool; his mind. For once since his rising, Voldemort felt a slight quiver in his gut, a warning that it was possible that he may not win this war. As long as the Seer lived, he could die. The thought of losing made him angry and he clenched his fists, the veins on his unusually pale hand bulging.

 

Yixing’s eyes flew open and he sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead and onto the material of the cot. They held success at their fingertips. The Dark Lord was crippled for the moment. He and Luhan had bought their team at least two weeks to plan their next course of action. Their defences were good but they were going to crumble. The battles were only short term solutions to prevent the Dark Lord from getting his hands on him and also to allow them to penetrate his mind to disable his greatest asset.

 

Yixing turned over and cast his eyes over Yifan’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept, long lashes fanned out over his eyes. The weak moonlight illuminated the faint scar across his cheek that would heal over the next weeks and Yixing leant closer to press a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s closed eyelids.

 

Yifan had promised him forever even as the Dark Lord’s rising took the world by storm. The promise ring he had given to Yixing sat heavy on the Seer’s finger as he lifted his hand to brush away some of the golden blonde hair that had fallen over Yifan’s eyes. Even then, Yixing had known in his gut that their forever would not last long. But for now, he indulged him. After all, Yifan had nothing to worry about.


End file.
